


COLOR CALLED BLUE

by ReD0x



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReD0x/pseuds/ReD0x
Summary: 有一点窥破第四道墙的希多王子×玩家操控的林克+玩家下线之后的林克不正常爱情 不正常关系三观不正
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 7





	COLOR CALLED BLUE

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点窥破第四道墙的希多王子×玩家操控的林克+玩家下线之后的林克  
> 不正常爱情 不正常关系  
> 三观不正

01 / Aqua

希多深深地吸了一口气，把自己再深深地往里嵌了一点。

林克的声音在希多的耳边响起，令他目眩神迷。

满目星光仿佛浸入海中，如梦似幻又触手可及。

这海水是否太蓝了。

希多在心里问。

它没过口鼻，没过头顶，然后希多感到自己在难以控制地下坠。

他分不清梦境和现实，本该可以呼吸的海水仿佛棉花塞满了他的鱼鳍，令他窒息，然后失神。

“林克。”他喊林克的名字。

他觉得自己喊得意外轻缓。

那好像不是他的声音。

希多想起他第一次听到林克的名字。

王姐轻柔平和的语调中不难听出暗含的恋慕，那种情愫盈盈绕绕的，在希多的眼中仿佛抽成丝线，绕在王姐的身旁，一圈，又一圈。

但当时的希多也并不明白，王姐为什么选择了沉默——希多曾经有太多不懂的东西，却并不讨厌自己的不知——王姐的沉默到最后，这一份恋慕成了压进灵魂的一份寄托，结局是一场壮烈又简单的悲剧，悲剧的结尾是他的王姐身死于瓦·露塔之中。

卓拉至高英杰的死亡在史书上的记载意外的短小，又或许在希多的心里，多么厚重的形容与辞藻都没能正确充分地表达王姐在他心中的模样。

而对于感情的无疾而终在那个时候去讨论，可能已经算是轻薄了她的死亡，毕竟就连身为英杰的责任、与本该由她所承接的统领卓拉的责任，此时此刻都仿佛无从置放。

那个时候的希多太小了，无能为力也无所适从。他还没能成长，还没能独当一面，但他的肩膀却从此多出一片蓝色。

于是他开始为自己的不知感到困惑与懊恼。

于是希多没来由地对那个只在公主身后见过的叫做林克的人，产生了一种难以言喻的负面感情。

——谓之恨意似乎有些小题大做，所以他称之为嫉妒，却也许并无法用语言完好地描述这种感觉。

仿佛海水涨上来，淹没口鼻之时的滞涩。

02 / Horizon

希多当是对林克的身体很着迷的。那是甚至在海拉鲁人中都算不上高大的躯体，这让他每次和自己说话的时候都会抬起头，向上看。那双蓝色的眼睛清澈透亮，仿佛是在清晨太阳升起时，卓拉领地地平线绕出巍山的尽头的颜色。

那是一双很美的眼睛。

仿佛容下世界。

而希多第一次的索求也许便是因为无意识地沉溺在那双眼中。

希多很喜欢在和林克的负距离接触过程中，俯身下去亲吻林克的眼睛，感受林克无意识颤抖的眼皮，仿佛是隔着一层丝绸在亲吻大海。

他一开始总是小心翼翼，害怕他们两人的种族与体格差异对“娇小”的海拉鲁人造成什么不好的伤害。但后来他发现自己可能也只是庸人自扰，林克并不是什么普通的所谓娇小的海拉鲁人，他的身体仿佛有无限大的力量，并不那么容易受伤，甚至连痛感都不清晰，好像是只要能在哪里歇上一晚并饱餐一顿，他就又拥有难以打败的身躯与信念。

希多发现常理这种东西并不在林克的身上工作，因为即使自己和林克拥有比别人更近更亲密的关系，林克于他始终都是一个黑洞一般的谜。他诱使着自己交托出太多，却始终没能让自己了解他哪怕多一点。他有好多的疑惑，比如为什么他好像不知疲倦，比如为什么他总是寡言，比如为什么他如此强大又意外天真……又比如为什么他接受了自己的求欢。

没有答案的疑惑让他到最后好像也开始明白林克的寡言好像是一种难以打破的咒语——他只说他应该说的话，其余时候都并不对自己的话语做出什么特别的反应——于是他也不再试图去理解与解惑。

但希多也有时疑惑，为什么当初王姐会倾心于这样的一个人，是为他天赋异禀的强大？还是因为某种宿命的论调，比如公主总会爱上王子或是骑士或是勇者，但幸福快乐地生活在一起这样的结局却从来不是一种既定的保证。

而从王姐无疾而终的爱情之中意外托生出的自己的那点情绪——或者叫做好奇，或许是自己所说的嫉妒，或许是没有来由的幼稚的恨，又或者是一种奇怪的执念——在林克的消失与重归之后，随着时间的推移逐渐转化成了如今这样晦涩又微妙的爱情，希多在某一刻好像突然理解了所谓喜欢与爱慕的执念根源，有的时候归属于爱而不得四个字。

每一次他伸手拂过林克的脖颈，他深深望进林克的眼睛，每一次他都说“可以吗”，然后低头靠近林克的唇畔。

林克总是回应他，几乎每一次。他与他在那么长的一段时间里保持着隐秘的交流，他们分享故事，交换呼吸，好像亲密无间。但这份交流延续的时间越长，希多就越来越明白，那些都不是对他感情的回应。

那是与林克相处再久一点之后希多发现的的事实。

那双与地平线一般的眼睛，仿佛容下世界，又仿佛什么都不曾容纳。

03 / Azure

林克攻下瓦·梅德之后，离开了很长一段时间，而他再一次回来的时候，希多觉得他整个人都有些不一样了——好像变得更强壮，身上也多了不少的宝贝玩意儿。

希多惯常会问他一些见闻，因为他讨厌北边的炎热，又受不了西南的干燥，利特族的人高傲又遥远，也都未曾深交，更别说瓦·露塔攻克之后自己逐渐接管了卓拉的繁杂事务，是完全没能找到空闲踏出领地半步的。

林克倒是会尽量无保留地描述，讲一讲几座攀登过的山，驯服过的野马，拜访过的马厩，另外三个神兽又是怎样的。希多最喜欢听他说他在南边的热带雨林里发现的龙潭，费罗龙每天早上都从那儿出现。

“缺钱了就去那里呆着，能呆上十几天，或者一个月。运气好打到龙角，就能卖更多。”

“那多少才算够呢？”希多问他。

林克会转头看着希多，然后说：“没有什么够不够的，一般是弓箭用完了，或是弓都坏了，就离开。”

“会马上回去吗？”

“不会。看需求看缘分吧，赚钱的方式也不止这样一种。“

希多就会想着，那可能来卓拉也是兴致所至，和自己上床也是兴致所至，因为林克总是给他一种对什么都不太在乎的感觉。他告诉自己那么多事情，描述起来也总是冷静又客观，也没有太多个人情绪在之中。

于是希多问他：“那你等在那里的时候干什么呢？”

林克沉默了好久，希多以为他睡着了。

许久之后林克轻轻说了一句：“就只是坐在那里，什么也没有干吧。”

那一次离开之后，林克又杳无音讯了很久，瓦·露塔却在某一天突然启动，对着海拉鲁城堡发出强力的一击。

希多在一瞬间就明白，林克即将在今天救出塞尔达公主。

这是晚了一百年的胜利，却似乎也是故事安排下的一笔。没有骑士的败亡，就没有公主的觉醒，没有这突然的觉醒，也就没有一百年的漫长等待，而等待之后苏醒的骑士披荆斩棘所获得的最终胜利，真要说起来也不过就只是迟到了些许而已。海拉鲁的公主终于等到了海拉鲁骑士的拯救，这样看来又是比之她我间更好的结果。

希多站在王姐的荣耀的雕像旁边，看着破空的光穿云而过，直直地照在卓拉公主的身上，好像是为她穿上了一件胜利与荣光并存的凯旋之装。

他看了很久那座冰冷的雕塑，仿佛错觉，他看见王姐嘴角的弧度。

想来这也算是一个皆大欢喜的结局罢。

但林克在不久之后又来了卓拉。希多感到颇为意外。

他带了不少夜光石给修补建筑的人，卖了不少卓拉少见的东西给商店店主，带走了几捆冰箭，像个没事人一样走到希多的面前，抬头跟他打了招呼。

就像一切往常的林克一样，而这个世界也意外地与之前没有什么太大的差别。

希多突然感受到所谓物种比之世界的渺小，不管是卓拉人还是海拉鲁人，不管各自可以享有多少年的寿命，在以世界为单位的事件簿上，也顶多不过是留下了寥寥几笔而已。

英雄如林克的存在，在完成了他伟大的使命之后，这个世界好像也并没因此有太大的改变。利特族的吟游诗人多了一首英雄诗歌来传唱，而林克依旧是那个满世界跑的、说是英雄如今却反而更像旅者的人。

当晚他们在湖另一头的高坝上的晶石床上做□，希多格外沉溺。

可能是因为他突然发现他对林克的感情是过于浓烈的，是自以为是的，是很自我的，是符合那种渺小而又不失完整的。而林克与他之间仿佛终究有一层透明却坚硬的墙壁，仿佛他并不以这个世界的方式思考与反应，即使他此刻身处此地，却并不属于这里。这是一种奇妙的违和感，让希多想起很多零零碎碎的事情。

林克是无情的、有距离感的，又是温柔的。

希多靠近他，他也不会拒绝；碰触他，他也并不排斥，他们之间的关系可以有性，甚至他可以回应你的性，并在一定范围内回应你的爱。

但是他回应你的爱的方式，一定不是爱你。

这是多么残酷的认知，却对希多来说，充满了说服力。

所以他更加沉溺在两者之间实在而缠绵的接触里。

他在心里说服自己，与自己肌肤相贴交换呼吸的林克，是否在他意识的某一个阶段里，是自发地选择了回应自己。

04 / Cerulean

后来希多在这份自我消解之中，逐渐意识到自己其实一开始那种没来由的负面情绪，可能并不是真的在恨着谁，他可能只是恨命运，恨一种命中注定的交换。命运终究会带走一些东西又带来一些东西，他如今所拥有的、所失去的、所承担的一切，都或许只是无数次轮回中的一次重复。他无数次地嫉妒，而这种嫉妒又不正常地在嫉妒姐姐和嫉妒林克之间徘徊。

他本不该跟林克有什么关系，而如今发生了关系之后，这一段本就不应当的关系也绝不可能有什么结果。

林克属于这个世界与大陆，是降世的英雄，他为这个大陆消去灾厄带来了光明与改变，在此之后，他却好像一个没有归处的人。

希多突然庆幸林克的特别，他的感情缺失，他的淡漠与冷静。

他庆幸他不必在意归处，即使坐在火堆旁边也能虚耗过日夜。

希多懂得自己的感情是丰富浓烈，是爱恨交融，从一开始混杂着欲望的迷茫到后来的沉沦与爱惜一股脑地砸向了林克，也因为林克，他将自己那乱七八糟的感情自我消解，直到什么都理解了之后完全吞进喉咙。

他明白这是很不正常的，很自私的，而他庆幸林克的回应，也庆幸林克的无我无心。

这一份肉体关系之下无果的单方面的爱意，简直就是途径某地，在路边一朵只能深闻一次的花。

而他那么用力地感受过这朵花盛放的力量，其实也就并不用真的去理解这朵花究竟由谁种下、从何而来、又会如何变化罢。

即使他并不真正地懂得林克，但依旧选择了爱他。

而在希多承认了他不可能真正懂得林克的这天晚上，他稍微懂得了更多的一点自己。

05 / Sky

希多在太阳升起的时候站在蓄水湖的边上，身后晶床上的林克还在熟睡，他转过头去看，看到晶石水坝折射出太阳光的另一幅模样。

他一直知道，卓拉是个和天空与海同样颜色的地方。

而他知道他的肩膀，也有着相同的颜色的一片希望。

那是，多么美丽的一种蓝色啊。

希多忍不住对着太阳的方向大喊了一声，如所愿的看到床上的林克被吵醒而突然坐起的样子。他了给林克一个自己标志性的微笑，然后大笑着张开双臂，往卓拉那片大湖里倒下去。

fin.


End file.
